


Fleeting Moments

by Captainkrueger



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkrueger/pseuds/Captainkrueger
Summary: Nami and Vivi share a quiet moment.
Relationships: Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing prompt over on my Tumblr whereistheonepiece

“You have such pretty hair, Vivi,” Nami said, interrupting the cozy silence that had settled between them in the comfort–and _privacy,_ which was most important–of her bedroom. It wouldn’t be much longer until _Going Merry_ reached Alabasta and Nami intended on soaking up every last fleeting, precious moment she had with her. It was easier to do that when they didn’t have to hear Zoro and Sanji bickering or Luffy and Usopp wrestling out on deck, so here they were, cuddling in Nami’s room and pretending their moments weren’t numbered.

“Oh, you’re just saying that,” Vivi tittered, waving off Nami’s compliment with one hand and cupping her cheek with the other, a pink blush blooming across cheeks rounded by a shy smile. 

Nami smiled, a small chuckle in her throat, as she leaned in close and laid a kiss on one of those rosy cheeks. _Adorable._ “I wouldn’t lie, Vivi,” she said, gently grasping Vivi’s ponytail in her hand and running her fingers along the silken threads, giving it a light flick when she ran out of hair. “It’s so soft. And such a pretty color. You must take such good care of it.”

“Stop, you’re too sweet,” Vivi squealed, hiding behind her hands. She spread her fingers and peeked at Nami through the gaps. “My father says I have my mother’s hair. She died when I was really young. I never really got to know her, so this is all I have of her.”

“Mm.” The smile that had taken residence on Nami’s face withered away. She rested her cheek against Vivi’s soft hair, absently petting the blue locks.

“Nami?” Vivi said, voice laced with concern. “Did I say something wrong?”

“I lost my mother at a young age, too,” Nami murmured, continuing to stroke Vivi’s hair.

“Oh,” Vivi said, quietly. “I’m–I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Nami pulled back so she could look into Vivi’s brown eyes, those round, kind eyes crinkled with concern. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Vivi,” she said. She shrugged. “It’s not something I talk about. But I feel like I can with you.”

Vivi wore a sad smile as she took Nami’s hand in hers. Her fingers curling around Nami’s were a nice, small comfort. “I like talking with you, too, Nami,” she said. “It’s nice to have a girl I can talk to.” She looked at the opposite wall, sighing softly. “I love Karoo and my father and Igaram, but it can be lonely.”

Without a warning Vivi frowned, her lower lip trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut, her brow furrowing as a small sob claimed her, shaking her shoulders. Vivi clamped a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle the sounds coming out of her. 

Nami wrapped her arms around Vivi, holding the princess closer, stroking her hair and quietly shushing her. She could only begin to imagine what was running through Vivi’s mind, but she would try: Vivi was possibly weighed down by the responsibility of stopping her country’s civil war, uncertain of Igaram’s and her friends in Baroque Works’ fates, and maybe the nigh unbearable loneliness of it all was getting to her. Yes, Vivi had Karoo and Nami and the others, but Nami couldn’t reach into Vivi and pull the loneliness and the responsibilities of her title out of her like she could pull on a loose thread in a sweater. 

She wished she could.

Instead she held Vivi, rocking her in her arms, and she let her cry herself out. 

When Vivi had had her fill, she burrowed herself into Nami’s embrace. “I’m sorry,” she whispered into Nami’s shoulder.

Nami closed her eyes, giving Vivi a small squeeze. “You don’t have to apologize around me, Vivi,” she murmured into Vivi’s hair. “Okay?”

Vivi hesitated. “O-okay.”

“Hey,” Nami said softly, her fingers coming to a stop at the base of Vivi’s ponytail. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Can I…” Nami paused. “Can I braid your hair?”

“Uh, sure,” Vivi said, sounding taken aback.

“You sure it’s okay?” Nami asked, not wanting to force Vivi into anything just to make Nami happy.

Vivi lifted herself up so she could look into Nami’s eyes. “Yes, I’m sure,” she said with a nod, wiping away the last of her tears, her voice bright. 

Nami smiled, wanting to bask in Vivi’s warmth. “Okay,” she said. “Sit down in front of the couch and I’ll go get a comb.”

“Okay,” Vivi said, doing as she was told while Nami got up off the couch and grabbed a comb.

Nami studied the comb in her hand, then looked at Vivi, who’d pulled her hair out its ponytail. She frowned. Vivi’s hair was so much thicker than Nami’s. She hoped the comb would be enough.

Vivi smiled at Nami as Nami padded back to the couch. Nami returned her smile, saying, “Thanks for letting me do this,” she said, settling in behind Vivi. She smiled bashfully as she took in handfuls of Vivi’s hair, murmuring, “I’ve…always kinda wanted to play with it. Even when we were ‘enemies.’”

Vivi tilted her head back, stretching her neck so she could look up at Nami, smiling so brightly that Nami wanted to bend down and lay a kiss on those soft lips that had called to her even when they thought they were on opposite sides. 

So she did.

Nami pressed a soft kiss into Vivi’s lips, her fingers finding the curve of Vivi’s jaw, pulling back before the princess of Alabasta could properly respond. Vivi blinked up at her, adorably confused. Nami chuckled and ran her fingers through Vivi’s hair, the color of the sky on bright summer days when she and Nojiko played in Bellemere’s tangerine grove.

Nami and Vivi fell back into the easy silence they’d enjoyed previously as Nami combed Vivi’s hair, crimped by her tight ponytail. Nami was by no means an expert in hair braiding, having grown up in a household with a sister with hair as short as her own, a mother who insisted on styling her hair just so–and this was before she’d been forced into the lifestyle of a cat burglar at the mercy of a tyrant–but she could style a simple braid, even if the end results weren’t perfect.

And Vivi didn’t seem to mind. She closed her eyes and seemed happy enough to let Nami play with her hair, happy to be closer to her. When she inspected her appearance in the mirror, turning her head this way and that, her eyes shone brightly, overwhelming Nami with the need to pull Vivi into a kiss before the words “Thank you” fully left her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comments are appreciated!


End file.
